Arthur
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: <html><head></head>"Eames copiait tout le monde. Il catégorisait chacun. Et à problème à part, catégorie à part." Eames pense à sa relation avec Arthur. Slash si vous le voulez? A/E</html>


**Bonjour :)**

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

**Enjoy'**

* * *

><p>Eames copiait tout le monde.<p>

Il y a ceux qui ne montrent qu'un côté de leur personnalité aux autres. La plupart des gens sont comme ça. Ou plutôt, ils le deviennent. On ne voit d'eux que ce que l'on veut voir, alors ils finissent pas n'être que ce que les autres regardent. Et c'est d'une tristesse affligeante.

Il y a ceux qui restent entiers. Il y en a peu, mais ils existent bel et bien. Les rencontrer, c'est être une comète rencontrant le soleil. Sans concession, jamais. On les prend comme ils sont, ou ils nous jettent.

Il y a ceux qui font semblant. Beaucoup de gens font semblant. Ils prétendent aller bien alors que ça ne va pas fort, ils disent qu'ils adorent le bleu clair, alors qu'ils préfèrent le bleu roi. Des petites choses. Tout le monde fait semblant. La différence, c'est que pour certains, c'est ponctuel, tandis que pour d'autres, c'est un job à plein temps.

Il est réducteur de classer les gens ainsi, mais schématisons la complexité humaine, ou du moins, tentons-le.

Eames copiait tout le monde, donc. Pour se faire une idée première de la personne à copier, de la cible, il catégorisait chacun. Il estimait que c'était une bonne base de travail, et il se fiait totalement à cette façon de faire, tout en gardant à l'esprit que l'homme était tout de même plus que des étiquettes et des cases. Mais un jour, il avait du faire face à un problème, un problème qui était désormais l'une de ces catégories. A problème à part, catégorie à part : Arthur.

Eames n'avait besoin que de mimer l'autre. C'était en jouant le personnage qu'il le comprenait. Il avait déjà forgé Cobb – et il avait compris qu'on ne pouvait plus le comprendre. Il s'était amusé à se prendre pour Saito, et il avait déjà imité Ariadne - Pourquoi avait-elle pu aider Cobb ? Pourquoi Arthur la regardait-il de cette façon ? Mais voilà, cette technique ne fonctionnait pas avec Arthur. Etrangement, pour forger Arthur, il avait besoin de le comprendre. Et Eames, avec tant d'imagination, ne pouvait pas comprendre un homme qui en avait si peu. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'y arrivait pas : il était un Arthur tout à fait satisfaisant, en fait. Mais copier simplement les gestes et l'attitude impassible et contrôlée du jeune homme l'exaspérait. Eames avait besoin d'autre chose. Il avait besoin d'émotions. De voir Arthur perdre le contrôle pour le percer à jour. Mais, Arthur hors de contrôle, ça n'existait pas. Du moins, pas encore.

La seule et unique fois où il avait tenté d'impressionner Arthur, il avait forgé Cobb. Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Son imitation était très réussie, mais il se souvenait encore de l'air infiniment blasé d'Arthur.

C'était dix ans auparavant, plus ou moins – il n'avait jamais été très bon en maths. Il avait travaillé avec Cobb, et tous les deux avaient apprécié leur collaboration. Il avait eu besoin d'un faussaire, et avait proposé le nom d'Eames à Arthur. Celui-ci avait décidé de tenter un rêve partagé pour voir pas lui même si Eames était à la hauteur. Ainsi, ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar assez spacieux. Dans un rêve d'Arthur.

Eames connaissait l'organisateur de réputation – il était le meilleur. Au départ, il n'avait eu aucun problème avec lui. Bien sûr, Arthur avait fouillé son passé, vérifié son orientation sexuelle, la couleur réelle de ses cheveux, le nom du chat que ses parents lui avaient offert quand il était petit. Il avait probablement ressorti les contrats qu'il avait signés … Eames était certain que le jeune homme avait même du retrouver ses photos de classe. Le faussaire, lui, était devenu Dominic Cobb, époux de la délicieuse Mall et extracteur hors-pair. Etre dans le peau de Dom (de Dom avant la mort de sa femme) était très plaisant. Gestes assurés, aura écrasante, sourire parfois coquin et facile à faire venir sur les lèvres.

Eames s'était installé au comptoir du bar et avait commandé la boisson favorite de Cobb, et avait commencé à la siroter comme Cobb l'aurait fait à sa place. Une projection de Dom était assise sur une banquette, et Eames s'était fait un devoir de la tenir à l'oeil. Arthur ne devait pas la voir. Fort heureusement, là où elle était placée, elle ne représentait pas un danger immédiat. Lorsque le jeune homme était entré dans le bar, il s'était avancé jusqu'à Cobb/Eames sans tressaillir. Il s'était assis et avait commandé à boire. Sans regarder son voisin – sans même regarder la projection de Cobb ! - il avait murmuré, comme en guise de salut :

-Monsieur Eames.

Et puis, il n'avait plus rien dit. Eames avait d'ailleurs bien cru être recalé, mais Arthur l'avait appelé, deux jours après, pour lui donner les coordonnées de l'endroit qu'ils avaient loué pour leur nouveau travail. Ils étaient à Berlin, à ce moment-là. Eames avait déchiré le billet d'avion pour Dubaï qu'il tenait à la main, avait fait demi-tour dans la file d'attente en bousculant tout le monde. Il réussit à glisser à Arthur qu'il lui devait un billet avant qu'il ne raccrochât.

A la fin de son contrat, Eames avait trouvé dans ses poches un aller simple pour Los Angeles, et il avait détesté cet instant : il n'avait laissé à Arthur _aucun_ indice, aucun moyen de savoir que sa prochaine destination serait la ville américaine. Et pourtant l'organisateur avait réussi à trouver l'information. C'était absolument exaspérant.

Cobb lui avait parlé des totems la fois suivante. Arthur et Eames avaient du travailler en duo pour une extraction. Dom était à la maternité avec sa femme. Arthur s'était donc installé à une table de poker – Eames était le rêveur – avec une belle plante à son bras – Eames était le faussaire. Elle – il – avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, et lui avait susurré d'une voix langoureuse :

-Bravo, Darling.

En retour, Arthur lui avait offert un jeton.

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'extraction s'éternisait et qu'ils attendaient tranquillement d'entendre la mélodie de Piaf, ils avaient joué aux dés. Puis le rêve s'était effondré, ils s'étaient réveillés, et la mission avait été un succès complet. Eames avait donc décidé que son totem serait un jeton de poker, rouge en souvenir du cadeau d'Arthur. Il sut plus tard que l'organisateur avait choisi un dé, un dé rouge. Eames avait continué à donner au jeune homme des petits noms affectueux. Il avait cru avoir une ouverture, ce jour-là – pas au sens où on l'entend communément – il avait cru avoir trouvé une faille, et pouvoir percer Arthur. A l'évidence, il s'était trompé.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant un moment, ensuite. Une ou deux extractions par-ci, parlà, un ou deux contrats les avaient réunis à nouveau pour un temps. Ils fonctionnaient bien, tous les deux. Ils faisaient du bon travail, obtenaient de bons résultats, quand bien même Eames passait son temps à tenter de pousser Arthur dans ses retranchements, et Arthur répondait farouchement à ses attaques. Le faussaire était certain que son collègue savait parfaitement où le trouver, en totue circonstance. Mais il ne le fit pas pendant longtemps.

Puis, un jour, au bout du fil, la voix d'Arthur annonça dans un murmure austère :

-Mall est morte.

Ils se revirent à l'enterrement. Arthur portait un costume noir, Cobb aussi. Du noir partout, tout le monde en noir. Eames avait mis un pull marron. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus foncé, pas pour les enterrements en tout cas. Il n'était pas très doué avec les émotions, ni les siennes, ni celles des autres. Il aimait bien Mall, et elle allait lui manquer, à n'en pas douter. Et Cobb, lui, allait fuir très loin, et Arthur le suivrait. Ce serait le début d'autre chose.

Ni Cobb ni Arthur ne pipait mot. Ils gardaient les yeux secs. A côté d'eux, les enfants, visiblement, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait plein de gens qu'Eames ne connaissait pas. Pas beaucoup de leur métier.

Cobb et Mall travaillaient de façon plus ou moins légale, à l'époque ; mais mis à part Miles, il ne vit personne de connu. Eames, lui, ne travaillait légalement qu'avec Cobb et Arthur. Mais ici, personne ne lui demanderait de comptes. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

C'était un enterrement très émouvant, tout de même. Si ça n'avait pas été, justement, un enterrement, Eames aurait trouvé ça plutôt joli. Lorsqu'il fut passé devant la tombe de l'éternelle jeune femme pour un dernier hommage, il laissa Dom à ses enfants et à sa belle famille. Il attrapa Arthur par les épaules et l'entraîna hors du cimetière, de l'ambiance de mort. Il raffermit sa prise sur la veste que portait le jeune homme et le força à monter dans un taxi. Arthur ne protesta pas lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bar douteux, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôtel d'Eames. Ils levèrent souvent leur verre, à tout et à rien. Plusieurs fois, il vit l'organisateur glisser une main dans ses poches et en sortir le dé rouge qu'était son totem de la façon la plus discrète possible ; il se prit finalement à faire de même. Ils finirent par rejoindre l'hôtel d'une démarche incertaine et quelque peu vacillante. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte, habillés comme ils l'avaient été toute la journée. A aucun moment Arthur n'avait parlé de retourner à sa propre chambre d'hôtel ; à aucun moment il n'avait exprimé sa tristesse. Il n'avait pas pleuré.

Le lendemain, une sonnerie de portable les réveilla tous les deux. Lorsqu'Eames réussit à émerger des couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était, sans savoir comment, retrouvé empêtré, Arthur avait déjà décroché et parlait à toute vitesse, sourcils froncés. C'était la première fois que le faussaire le voyait comme ça. Débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cernés, il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'Eames pouvait connaître de lui. Le jeune homme se précipita dans la salle de bains. Deux minutes plus tard, il en ressortait coiffé et habillé correctement. Il semblait parfaitement réveillé, à présent, mais Eames comprit à ses sourcils toujours froncés que sa tête devait le faire souffrir. La bouche pâteuse, le faussaire demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Cobb est accusé du meurtre de Mall.

L'instant d'après, il était parti.

Eames les rejoignit deux mois plus tard, à Paris. Ils travaillèrent ensemble un certain nombre de fois, à partir de ce moment-là. Il se joignait au duo lorsque la paye était bonne, ou le boulot, intéressant. Puis, en fin de compte, il partit de son côté. Les multinationales traquaient désormais Cobb comme un chien de chasse traque un lapin. Eames n'aimait pas trop les embrouilles.

La fois d'après, ce fut Dom lui-même qui le contacta. Pour l'inception.

Lorsqu'elle se termina, Eames se dit avec un peu de nostalgie que c'était probablement la fin d'une époque fort sympathique. Travailler pour Saito avait été amusant, si l'on oubliait le risque qu'ils avaient couru de se retrouver transformés en légumes. Mais Cobb allait sûrement se ranger. Il ne savait pas ce que les autres allaient faire. Pas même – surtout pas – Arthur. A l'aéroport, en sortant, il observa un instant Ariadne fouiller l'endroit du regard. Mais Arthur avait déjà disparu. Elle ne le trouverait pas, parce que, de toute façon, personne ne le trouvait jamais. Il fallait l'attendre, pas le courir après. Voilà pourquoi Eames se contenta de récupérer ses bagages et de sortir en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme. Il prit un taxi, et passa à autre chose.

Eames copiait tout le monde.

Mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à saisir Arthur de manière assez satisfaisante à son goût. Ce soir-là, pourtant, alors qu'il revenait d'un bar avec une jeune femme à son bras dans le but de tirer un trait final sur l'inception, il reconnut la silhouette de l'organisateur, appuyé contre un poteau, juste devant son hôtel. Il n'hésita pas un instant. Avec un sourire, deux mots et trois courbettes, il congédia sa compagne d'un soir. Les mains dans les poches, il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'entrée, et les deux hommes passèrent dans le hall. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et Arthur appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Eames prit un air ennuyé. Bien sûr, il savait où était la chambre.

-Je n'ai pas poussé jusqu'à t'attendre là-haut, murmura le jeune homme comme s'il avait saisi le fil de la réflexion du faussaire.

Arthur sourit, réaction adaptée à la petite phrase qu'il venait de placer, mais ses yeux restèrent froids. Eames ne posa pas de question. C'était une situation nouvelle, pour lui. Il leur était arrivé plusieurs fois de se retrouver pour prednre un verre ensemble, mais il semblait que ce soir-là fût un peu différent. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa rentre l'organisateur avant lui. Il le quitta ensuite un instant pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage dans le but de se réveiller un peu. Lorsqu'il revint, Arthur avait enlevé sa veste, détaché les deux ou trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, et était assis au bord du lit, la tête dans les mains. Eames s'avança jusqu'à lui, et entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis, il s'assit à côté de lui, coudes sur les genoux.

Une minute de silence et un soupir.

-J'ai failli tout faire foirer.

Silence.

-Je ne fais jamais tout foirer comme ça.

-Tu as fait un erreur, mais tu n'as pas tout fait foirer.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la phrase d'Eames, ni le ton calme et apaisant sur lequel il l'avait prononcée, Arthur se redressa brusquement et planta son regard et planta son regard dans celui de son collègue. Son corps était tendu, et sa voix, pleine d'une colère à peine contenue.

-J'ai failli tous vous tuer.

Eames prit le temps d'observer le visage crispé du jeune homme avant de répondre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Front crispé, sourcils froncés, bouche pincée. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Sombres, torturés, douloureux. Le faussaire sut à cet instant-là qu'il avait devant lui ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Le faussaire avait sa faille. Et cette idée lui fit mal.

-C'est Cobb qui a failli tous nous tuer. Il n'aurait pas du nous cacher que la mort dans le rêve était dangereuse. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire, ta bourde avec la sécurité n'aurait pas été si importante.

-Cobb était désespéré et il voulait retrouver ses enfants, souffla le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il avait le droit de risque nos vies comme ça.

Arthur ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement, et Eames murmura :

-Allez, Darling, au dodo.

D'une pression de la paume de la main sur son épaule, il le poussa à s'allonger. Le jeune homme ne portesta pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour s'installer confortablement. Eames, qui s'était levé pour s'assoir sur une chaise, le regardait faire.

Arthur mit du temps à s'endormir, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il finit par fermer les yeux, sous le regard attentif du faussaire, que le sommeil avait définitivement quitté. Lorsque le dormeur se retourna avec un petit soupir, un objet glissa de sa poche et tomba au sol, sur la moquette grise. Eames se leva, et s'en saisit. C'était un téléphone portable. D'une manière totalement détendue, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, il s'installa sur le bord du lit et entra dans le menu de l'appareil. Arthur avait passé son dernier appel vers vingt-trois heures, et ce, pour discuter plus de vingt minutes avec Ariadne. A une heure du matin – un peu avant que les deux hommes ne se rencontrassent devant l'hôtel – elle lui avait envoyé un message qui ne comprenait qu'une adresse et le numéro d'une chambre. La sienne, très certainement.

Eames soupira. Impossible.

Arthur était si impossible. Si difficile à saisir.

Il posa le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Brusquement, il se sentit fatigué, et s'allongea à côté d'Arthur, ventre contre le matelas. Le jeune homme s'était remis sur le dos, et Eames posa une main sur son torse, observant son profil. Avant de s'endormir, il regarda sa main s'élever au rythme de la respiration de son compagnon. Puis, pendant un fugace instant, il pensa à laisser à son tour un message à Ariadne, pour lui dire de ne pas attendre Arthur. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Arthur n'était plus là, fait qui n'étonna pas du tout le faussaire. Il déjeuna, en bas, dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, et remonta très rapidement dans sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, et il les enfonça dans ses poches. Il fit les cent pas devant son lit. Il passa devant une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre, cinq. Il revoyait la lumière artificielle, les couvertures légèrement plissées sous le poids du jeune homme, les boutons défaits, les sourcils froncés, et les yeux. Les yeux.

Il se donna cinq minutes.

Un hôtel, une chambre, une salle de bains. Eames se plongea dans le miroir, et ce qu'il y vit le déçut. C'était – il était – toujours le même Arthur. Un Arthur, un comme un autre, un comme celui qui n'importe quel autre faussaire de talent pourrait produire. Un Arthur, et pas Arthur. Tout était physiquement parfait, et Eames était persuadé que la voix correspondait également. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. L'essence n'était pas là. Ce qu'il avait vu la veille, ce qu'il avait cru saisir, ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir comprendre, reproduire, imaginer – la faille – n'était pas assez. Eames ne doutait pas, en règle générale. Mais, devant le miroir, sans bouger, là, comme ça, il se dit qu'il ne serait jamais assez. Il ne suffirait pas à saisir Arthur. Eames était insuffisant.

Mais, heureusement, enfin, il se reprit. Il sourit. Quelque part, c'était une bonne chose. Il allait devoir persévérer. Arthur était un défi qu'il serait indigne de ne pas relever. Il faudrait le revoir, le taquiner – encore –, lui offrir un verre, rire, l'énerver, recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes, un froncement de sourcils, un sourire et peut-être une étreinte. Il faudrait s'imprégner d'Arthur, encore. Car Eames, avec tant d'imagination, ne pouvait décemment pas être mis en échec par un homme qui en avait si peu.


End file.
